Perceptions
by KateB-fan
Summary: Situada durante la mitad de la 2da temporada. Percepciones de cómo Castle y Beckett se sienten en ese momento y cuales son sus pensamientos y motivaciones. Denle una oportunidad, como siempre! Gracias! Capítulo 9 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo una nueva historia que planeo que no sea muy larga. Situada durante la primera mitad de la 2da temporada. Hay tensión, mucha tensión...**

**Perceptions**

Kate sintió algunas gotas de sudor que corrían por su espalda. Hacía un calor inusual para esa época del año y por un momento tuvo miedo de tener que salir corriendo para darse una ducha debido a la transpiración.

Trató de relajarse, el caso en el que trabajaban era complicado, había dormido mal el último tiempo, se sentía sola y Castle estaba imposible…

Cerró los ojos y masajeó su cuello, necesitaba agua… fría…

Sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaban. Escuchó pasos, y cuando quiso acordar, sintió una mano en su hombro, pesada, suave, insistente.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo Castle, hablándole demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. Balbuceó un sí y se alejó un poco para sentirse segura. Pero no fue tan afortunada como esperaba. Mientras ella caminaba hacia la sala de descanso, él la siguió de cerca, preocupado, intentando decodificar que podía estar pasándole…

Buscó monedas en su bolsillo, alguna bebida azucarada le haría bien. Pero no tenía cambio.

-¡Maldición!- dijo con furia y cuando se disponía a volver a su escritorio para buscar monedas, sintió el suave aliento de Castle en su oído.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo y luego del característico tintineo de las monedas en su mano, Kate percibió el frío del metal en su antebrazo y reaccionó instintivamente, y tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

-Gracias…- se obligó a decir, lo miró de costado y lo vio sonreír.

Masajeó sus sienes y él tomó otras monedas, las colocó en la máquina y apenas rozándola con su cuerpo, eligió una gaseosa de limonada, su favorita y se agachó a buscarla.

Kate abrió la boca cuando la botella pasó a su lado y él sonrió y la extendió delante de ella.

-Tienes calor…- dijo y ella sonrió un poco al tomar la botella, cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el plástico casi helado.

-¿Tú no?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Un poco… -dijo él y la miró cuando destapaba la botella y la empinaba para tomar un buen sorbo…

Sus ojos acariciaron la piel brillosa de su cara y vio caer algunas gotas por el ímpetu con que ella tomaba.

Su mirada se perdió en la curva de su largo cuello, su cabello un poco húmedo a la altura de la nuca apenas rozándolo, como si lo estuviera invitando a hacer lo que siempre había fantaseado, hundir su nariz allí, detrás de su oreja, el lugar exacto donde ella coloca unas gotas de perfume…

Kate advirtió su mirada intensa y se puso a la defensiva. Bajó la botella y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó él con interés.

-Sí…- dijo y lo atrapó mirando una gota de transpiración cayendo despacio por el escote de su camisa blanca.

-Tienes cara de no sentirte muy bien…- dijo él tratando de no dejar volar su imaginación.

-No sé… quizás sea el cansancio… solo siento mucho calor…- dijo ella y le dio otro trago a la botella, haciéndolo perder sus ojos otra vez en ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa para darte un baño?

-Aún tengo cosas que terminar… gracias…- dijo y se sonrojó. Se sentía culpable por la forma en que lo trataba a veces, aunque ella sabía que solo se trataba de mantener la distancia.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, me avisas…- dijo él con cortesía y ella levantó la botella.

-Ya lo hiciste…- dijo y sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sus miradas quedaron suspendidas un buen rato. Kate pasó del relax a la incomodidad y el calor volvió.

Separó su mirada abruptamente y tosió con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso sería la tensión sexual entre ellos lo que le daba tanto calor? No, no podía ser… porque entre ellos había tensión sexual, pero ella no lo soportaba, eso también era cierto… el único atenuante era que ella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo… quizás demasiado… y él tenía las cosas muy en claro… y jugaba con ello… todo el tiempo…

-Tengo que irme… allá…-dijo señalando su escritorio con nerviosismo y él la siguió con la mirada.

Kate procuró caminar lo más normalmente posible, pero sintió la mirada de él descendiendo por su espalda. ¿Se le notaba la transpiración a través de la camisa? Al menos sus pantalones de vestir eran negros…

¿Y qué si Castle estuviese fantaseando con ella mientras la miraba? Sus manos acariciando su cuerpo intensamente mientras ella le decía lo que quería que él le hiciese…

Dios… basta…

Kate se sentó sobre su escritorio y tomó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de la gaseosa. Una agradable sensación de frescura la invadió y la hizo temblar suavemente. Fijó su mirada en la pizarra y de pronto todo se acomodó en el lugar correcto.

Aún le faltaban pistas, pero podía ver todo con mayor claridad. Sonrió satisfecha. A veces el deseo y la tensión no resuelta le servían de mucho. Tiró la botella en el cesto al lado de su escritorio y volvió a sentarse, ambas manos apoyadas en el borde del escritorio.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, absorta en su observación, sintió que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Calor… maldición… Castle…

Kate pretendió no darse cuenta y siguió con su atención fija en la pizarra. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que él apoyaba su brazo sobre el de ella, rozando sus hombros, sus manos casi pegadas sobre el escritorio. Lo escuchó hablar, pero no le prestó atención.

Se mordió el labio con frustración, la concentración ya no era tan profunda.

Y luego sintió una revolución interna. Su corazón se aceleró y Kate pensó que le estallaría cuando él deslizó su dedo meñique por sobre la mano de ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

Quiso decirle algo, ¿pero qué? Quiso mirarlo con una de esas miradas asesinas… pero no pudo… Quiso retirar su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería…

¿Ahora qué? La situación era alarmante. Su visión estaba anulada, al igual que su oído. El olfato y el gusto no le servían para nada.

Rick se dio cuenta de su estado y levantó su dedo. La sintió removerse inquieta, como sorprendida y se arriesgó.

Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos. Kate pensó que podría ser asmática y no haberlo notado hasta ese momento. Si hubiese tenido un inhalador, hubiese sido de gran ayuda.

La caricia de Rick era gentil, respetuosa, pero le estaba tomando la mano en plena comisaría, a la vista de todos y sin autorización… eso no podía ser bueno…

Kate tomó coraje y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Él ya la estaba mirando. Y le sonrió. Y ella… ella que en otro momento le hubiese dicho que lo mataría… o que le cortaría ambas piernas, le sonrió… tan simple como eso… le sonrió con ternura, como si le agradeciera el gesto… y se odió por eso…

Rick apretó un poco sus dedos mientras la miraba y luego retiró la mano. Ella bajó la vista sonrojada y se puso de pie.

Pasó por delante de él y Rick cerró los ojos perdido en su aroma. ¿Hasta cuándo serían capaces de soportar tanta tensión?

* * *

**Bueno... esto se basa en un sueño que tuve, y no creo que dure mucho, pero quería compartirlo! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por las reviews a esta nueva historia. Y gracias por estar siempre del lado de mis locuras! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick entró en la escena, no podía ver demasiado, el olor nauseabundo de los dos cadáveres que lo esperaban adentro llegó hasta su nariz y él arrugó su entrecejo.

La buscó con la mirada, ansioso por verla, no la había visto el día anterior, había tenido trámites que hacer con Alexis y la había extrañado…

Hacía tiempo que Rick había reconocido que tenía sentimientos profundos por Kate, pero de ahí a actuar en consecuencia había una diferencia importante, sobre todo porque ella, a pesar de seguirle a veces el juego, no parecía muy convencida de intentar algo con él…

La vio a lo lejos, agachada junto a una de las víctimas, hablando con Lanie. Su jean de tiro bajo revelando un poco más de piel de la que resultaba sano para él contemplar…

Rick la acarició con la mirada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su cabello, quiso entrelazar sus dedos allí, sentir la suavidad y escucharla suspirar mientras él masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, ayudarla a relajarse…

Ella pareció sentir su presencia y giró un poco su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Dios… ¿le estaba sonriendo a él?

Rick sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y le devolvió la sonrisa, con nerviosismo. Hacía un par de días, él se había arriesgado al tomar su mano en medio de la comisaría, pero nunca habían hablado del tema, ella seguía igual que siempre… ¿o sonreía más?

El caso es que no parecía molesta y él había comenzado a ilusionarse, a pensar que quizás tendría alguna posibilidad con ella, ahora o más adelante…

La vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia él con paso seguro, su mirada fija en la de él…

-Buenos días, Castle…- le dijo y él sonrió con cortesía- ¿te quedarás ahí mirando o vendrás a ayudarme?

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo él visiblemente nervioso.

-Bien… acércate… Lanie me estaba poniendo al tanto…- dijo hablándole de cerca, había algo de ruido y ella quiso que él la escuchara…

Rick se quedó pasmado y miró sus labios. Quiso probarlos, descubrir su sabor… Kate lo notó distraído y arrugó la nariz.

Instintivamente, Kate apoyó una mano sobre su antebrazo y lo miró analítica.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-Si… sí… yo… solo me preguntaba…- dijo y volvió a mirar sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Tantas cosas…- dijo él y suspiró. Kate lo miró sin comprender, aunque no era tonta, había percibido la intensidad y la forma en que él miraba sus labios.

-Hagamos algo…- dijo Kate casi sin pensar- salgamos de aquí, yo te pondré al tanto… el olor aquí es muy fuerte…- dijo y él asintió, más preocupado por sentir la presión de la mano de ella en su brazo que por el olor…

Sin soltarlo, Kate lo condujo afuera y fueron a sentarse en su auto. Kate lo miró un buen rato antes de comenzar a hablar, él estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos…

Le contó los detalles del caso absolutamente consciente de que él quizás no le estaba prestando demasiada atención… pero al terminar, él la sorprendió con algunas preguntas y ella se olvidó de lo raro que lo veía…

Se enfrascaron en una conversación amable y discutieron sobre el caso. Ella condujo el auto hacia la comisaría y lo sintió mucho más distendido.

Cuando se subieron al ascensor todo estaba bien hasta que sintieron un ruido metálico, las luces parpadearon y luego se apagaron, dejándolos ahí atrapados…

-Oh, no…- dijo Kate con impotencia.

-¿Se habrá cortado la luz?

-Es posible…

-Es raro que no haya generador de emergencia…

¿Tienes idea de lo viejo que es este edificio?

-Es cierto…- dijo él y estiró la mano hacia adelante y la tocó en el codo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y no supo cómo seguir.

-¿Qué?- dijo él y acarició con suavidad su brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

-¿No es evidente?- dijo él en voz baja.

-No para mí, no puedo verte, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo en tono irónico.

-No hace falta que me veas…- dijo y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Castle…

-Puedes detenerme cuando quieras…- dijo y acercó la mano de ella a sus labios y la besó con delicadeza.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Eso no debía estar sucediendo. ¿Acaso él se había vuelto loco? Hacía días ella se había preguntado si era necesario aclarar el tema de que le hubiese tomado la mano en público y luego se dijo a sí misma que había sido un evento fortuito, que era muy difícil que volviera a pasar…

Por lo visto no era así… él estaba confundido y la estaba confundiendo a ella, eso no era para nada bueno, y se podía llegar a complicar mucho, podía llegar a complicar mucho su relación con él…

Rick pudo percibir la respiración agitada de ella y volvió a preguntarse por sus labios. Volvió a imaginarse inclinándose hacia adelante y tomándolos con suavidad, testeándolos…

-Castle…- dijo ella en voz grave.

-¿Sí?

-Basta…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Está bien…- dijo y desplazó la mano luego de soltarla y la depositó sobre la mejilla de Kate.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Intento convencerte…- insistió él.

-¿De qué?

-De que esto no es nada malo, o fuera de lugar…

-No me parece…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás aprovechándote de las circunstancias.

-¿Cuáles son las circunstancias?

-Que estamos atrapados aquí, a oscuras…

-No es así...

-Castle…

-¿Acaso no puedo expresarte mi respeto, mi afecto por ti?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo idea… pero no…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Bien…- dijo y la soltó.

Hubo un intervalo de tiempo de unos cuantos segundos en los que ambos se concentraron en el ruido de la respiración del otro, parecían en sincronía perfecta…

Y cuando él se inclinaba hacia adelante, incapaz de resistirse un segundo más a su deseo, las luces se encendieron y el ascensor se movió…

Se miraron incómodos, pero en la mirada de ambos había algo más, una suerte de reto, de promesa de que esa conversación, debía desarrollarse más en profundidad en el lugar y momento adecuados…

* * *

**La tensión es evidente, veamos hacia donde se encamina esto! Gracias por leer! Ya falta menos, casi no puedo esperar que llegue el 23!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate colocó una mano sobre el puente de su nariz esperando aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Hacía más de 24 horas que trabajaba en un caso y ya no había nada más que hacer, no más pistas, no más gente que interrogar… y por supuesto, ninguna solución…

Se arrepintió de haber deseado tener un caso que le absorbiera tiempo… eso había sucedido un par de días antes, intentando no pensar… intentando escapar de lo que le estaba sucediendo con Castle…

¿Por qué, de repente, le resultaba tan difícil controlarse? ¿Por qué él estaba tan insistente con ella esos días? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Kate no podía contestar esas preguntas, y eso le molestaba y mucho…

Pero por suerte, hacía varias horas que él había decidido irse, y, aparte del dolor de cabeza, se sentía más tranquila.

Se levantó para servirse un café y cuando limpiaba el filtro de la cafetera express, escuchó su celular. Cuando miró el visor, su corazón se agitó levemente, eso era lo que ocurría últimamente cuando él llamaba.

Se moría de ganas de contestar, pero no quería… no necesitaba pasar un momento complicado en ese instante, no… no era necesario…

Exhaló ruidosamente al segundo llamado y tomó el teléfono.

-Beckett…- dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Detective…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada… solo quería saber cómo estabas… si necesitabas algo…

-No, gracias… estoy bien, Castle…- dijo e inspiró para calmarse. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa?

-¿Estás sola?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Pensaba en hacerte compañía…

-No es necesario… en serio…- dijo ella.

-Hola…- dijo él entrando en la sala de descanso con una sonrisa y el celular aún a la altura de la oreja.

Kate sintió que se sonrojaba y dejó el teléfono de lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo ella.

-Te traje comida…- le dijo él y levantó el cartón con su comida china favorita.

-Castle…- dijo ella fingiendo fastidio cuando en realidad hubiera deseado abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote?- le preguntó.

-¿Resistiéndome?- quiso saber ella.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?

-No lo sé… me duele la cabeza…- le dijo en tono de queja y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Es por eso… te empecinas tanto en el trabajo que te olvidas de comer… hazme caso, te sentirás mejor…- le dijo y abrió la caja, extrajo unos palillos envueltos de su bolsillo y preparó un bocado para ella.

Kate sintió que tendría un ataque cuando él le acercó los palillos para que ella tomara el bocado.

Abrió la boca fingiendo fastidio y cuando cruzó la mirada con él tuvo que pestañear para evitar que la intensidad de él la afectara aún más…

-Mmm…- dijo mientras masticaba el bocado- gracias, está muy rico…- y continuó hurgando para darle el gusto a él.

-Te lo dije…- dijo él y se movió adonde ella no podía verlo- te sentirás mejor…

Kate tomó otro bocado con ganas y durante una milésima de segundo, se olvidó de Castle.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando lo sintió detrás suyo, sus manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, presionándola suave, gentilmente…

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja.

-Relájate…- le dijo él y se acercó para hablar en su oído- confía en mí…

-No es una cuestión de confianza…- dijo ella en voz tan baja que creyó que él no la había oído.

-Te juro que no me estoy aprovechando… yo solo quiero que estés bien…- dijo y cerró los ojos, rozando sus labios apenas en su oreja.

-Castle…- repitió ella.

-Cierra los ojos…- dijo él y masajeó sus sienes.

Kate le hizo caso, se sentía imposibilitada de resistirse.

-¿Qué está pasando, Castle?- le dijo y él se detuvo.

Le dio tiempo para girar y mirarlo.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti…- le dijo y luego miró sus labios.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Algo está sucediendo y me gustaría que fueras sincero…

-Créeme, no querrías que lo fuera…- dijo él y ella pestañeó, intentando comprender.

-Quiero saber… necesito saber qué es lo que pasa… por qué todo el tiempo me estás buscando, me tocas, me tomas la mano… finges que todo es natural cuando tú y yo sabemos que no es así…

-Solo… está sucediendo… ¿hace falta ponerlo en palabras?

-¿Y si yo te dijera que me siento incómoda?- le preguntó retándolo.

-Te pediría disculpas… aunque no creo estar haciendo nada malo… y además, no siento que te incomode…

-¿Y si te dijera que me incomoda porque la situación no se resuelve?

-¿A qué te refieres con que no se resuelve?

-La tensión… me refiero a la tensión… creas tensión, que no se resuelve…

-¿Quieres resolver la tensión?- preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quiero menor tensión…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y miró hacia el suelo.

-Bien… me alegra haberlo aclarado…

-En serio… lo siento… pero porque no creo poder controlarlo… yo me acerco no para crear mayor tensión, sino porque siento cosas… y se me hace difícil manejarlas…

-¿Cosas?

-Ganas… ganas de estar cerca… ganas de tocarte… de verte bien… de ayudarte… de saber qué se siente… de saber cómo sería…

-Castle…

-No puedo evitarlo… espero que puedas entenderlo…

-OK, lo entiendo…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Puedo seguir expresándome contigo?

-Castle…

-Te juro que no haré nada que tú no quieras que haga…- dijo y le sonrió suplicante.

-No puedo hacer esto… porque si accedo te creerás con derecho de hacer cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-No quiero confundirme…

-¿Estás confundida?

-Un poco…

-Bien…- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciándole la cara.

-Castle…

-Tienes una piel increíble…

-Castle…

-Me encanta acariciarte y mirarte a los ojos.

-Castle…

-Quiero besarte… quiero saber qué se siente, Kate…

-No…

-Por favor…

-No…

-Kate…

-Aquí no… por favor…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, suspiró.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando este caso se resuelva…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos, ¿acaso le había prometido besarlo?

Rick sonrió con satisfacción.

-Vamos a trabajar…- le dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza, aún sin querer convencerse de lo que le acababa de prometer…

* * *

**Eso se llama presionar y por ahora, a Rick le salió bien... veremos que pasa cuando termine el caso... espero que les guste! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando llegó a la conclusión inequívoca, mirando las fotos, las heridas de la víctima, recordando las declaraciones de las personas relacionadas con el caso, de pronto todo se acomodó y lo vio claro…

Abrió la boca, culpándose de no haber podido darse cuenta antes…

Escuchó el sonido del ascensor a sus espaldas y cuando giró para ver quién venía, se encontró con Castle que venía corriendo hacia ella…

-¡Sé quién es el asesino…!- gritaron los dos.

Kate se sobresaltó un poco, la intensidad de la mirada de él chocando con su propia intensidad. Luego sonrió, sonrojada con algo de timidez…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- le preguntó él.

-Solo… solo estaba mirando la pizarra y de pronto…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… a mí me pasó algo parecido…- dijo él.

-Hey Espo…- dijo Kate mirando hacia el escritorio de Esposito- trae al señor Michaels…

-¿Para?

-Lo tenemos…- dijo Rick y le sonrió una vez más.

Una hora más tarde, con la confesión firmada y la promesa de un informe al día siguiente, Kate se despidió de sus compañeros y salió hacia el estacionamiento…

Castle se había ido y mientras Kate buscaba las llaves de su auto, escuchó un ruido y al volverse, se encontró con él que se acercaba sonriente.

-Castle ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo… quería asegurarme de que salieras de la comisaría…

-Bien… ya salí…- dijo con algo de fastidio.

-¿Nos tomamos unas cervezas?- intentó.

-Lo siento… estoy muy cansada… hace días que no duermo bien…- dijo y para reafirmar su punto bostezó.

-¿Un café?

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Es que… terminamos el caso…

-Sí… así es… por suerte…- dijo Kate tratando de ocultar la sensación de ansiedad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste anoche?

-Castle… por favor…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Por favor… no seas mala…- dijo y se acercó, arrinconándola un poco contra su auto.

-Estamos en el mismo lugar que ayer…- le dijo con incomodidad.

-Precisamente… por eso te estoy invitando a otro lado…- dijo y alzó las cejas seductor.

-Tienes la idea fija…

-Esto no es un juego para mí…

-Precisamente…

-No cumplirás tu promesa…- dijo con algo de rencor.

-Ven… te llevaré a tu casa… si te portas bien…- dijo y le abrió la puerta.

Durante el trayecto, el ánimo estuvo tenso. Él estaba algo desilusionado y ella a la expectativa…

-Bien… aquí estamos…- dijo Kate cuando detuvo el auto.

-Gracias…- dijo él e hizo el ademán de bajarse.

-Castle…- lo llamó y cuando él giró, lo sorprendió con un sonoro y prolongado beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró con incomodidad.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…- pudo decir sin sentirse una tonta.

-Sí…- dijo él y levantó su mano y tomó la de ella, Kate miró sus ojos y luego brevemente sus labios.

Rick besó sus dedos con dedicación y Kate quiso hablar, pero no pudo decir nada coherente. Tenía calor, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era escaparse para no dejarse llevar por él…

-¿Quieres…- dijo entre besos- quieres subir a tomar un café?- y la miró expectante.

Mejor no…- dijo con los ojos fijos en sus labios que seguían besando su mano.

Diez minutos… cinco…

Un minuto…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, seguramente Martha y Alexis estarían allí.

Castle la condujo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su loft. Cuando entraron, las luces estaban apagadas.

Kate se quedó a prudente distancia mientras él encendía las luces y el hogar.

Castle se dirigió a la cocina y ella lo siguió.

-No sabía que no había nadie…- dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco…- le dijo y sonrió.

Le extendió un café y ella sonrió un poco más distendida.

Se puso de pie frente a ella y la observó de cerca.

-¿Tú no tomas?

-No…- dijo y volvió a tomar su mano y comenzó a besar sus dedos.

-Rick…- le dijo y se sonrojó. ¿lo había llamado por su nombre?

-Basta de excusas, Kate…- le dijo y tomó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-No son excusas… me siento incómoda…

-No hables más…- le dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y cuando ella iba a protestar, apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Kate inspiró hondo en el beso, con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Las manos de él la sostenían de la cara…

Cerró los ojos, solo unos segundos más… pero cuando Rick mordisqueó su labio superior suavemente, no pudo evitar suspirar y él aprovechó el momento para acceder a su boca…

La exploró tímidamente al principio, con lentitud… y Kate no pudo evitar que se le escapara otro suspiro…

Rick desplazó sus manos y la tomó de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él. Kate, que tenía las manos apoyadas en los brazos de él, como si con eso pudiera apartarlo, comenzó a responderle, tímidamente al principio, pero luego lo tomó de la cara y lo besó profundamente, su deseo tan evidente que se sintió avergonzada de no poder controlarse…

Cuando el beso terminó, sin soltarla, Rick la miró a los ojos de cerca y la vio algo dubitativa…

-Dios, Kate… yo pensé que esto sería algo lindo, romántico… pero… pero no puedo creer que haya sido tan increíble…

Kate sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, pero no se apartó, por alguna razón se sentía increíble estar en sus brazos, aunque solo fuera mirándolo a los ojos…

-Bueno… confieso que yo tampoco tenía muchas más expectativas…

-Pero… fue bueno… ¿verdad?

-Sí… creo que sí…- dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No lo sé… tú dime que esperabas…

-Bueno… ya te lo dije… no esto…

-¿Entonces?

-No sé… no sé nada más… solo que quiero seguir besándote…

-Escucha… ¿Por qué no tomamos esto con calma? Pensemos como preferimos que siga y lo hablamos en otro momento…

-Pero…

-Rick esto es algo importante… hay que pensarlo bien… nosotros compartimos mucho… y también arriesgamos mucho…

-Es cierto…- dijo y la apretó un poco

-Mejor me voy a casa…- dijo y trató de soltarse.

-Espera…- dijo y se quedó pensativo. Kate lo esperó un momento, con atención, para saber lo que él quería decirle.

-¿Si?

-No se me ocurre ninguna excusa… solo quiero volver a besarte…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno…- dijo ella con una sonrisa que a él le quedó grabada en la memoria- quizás no tengas que inventar una excusa… puedes intentar pidiéndolo…

-¿Qué tal un beso de despedida?

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y se acercó sonriendo, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó brevemente, pero con los labios entreabiertos, más confiada.

Cuando se separó, Rick abrió los ojos y la miró sonriente y algo sorprendido.

-¿Pensarás en esto?

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse.

Rick suspiró. Tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, era la única forma de que todo saliera como esperaba…

* * *

**Por fin el beso! Veamos que ocurre ahora!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate apretó los ojos, tratando de calmar la ansiedad y el deseo. Los besos que Rick le daba en el cuello la hacían perder la noción de todo, lo único que quería era que él siguiera, que no se detuviera nunca…

Ahora sí sabía lo que se sentía… esos labios besando los de ella… perdiéndose en los suyos como si siempre hubiesen sabido adonde ir…

Sintió sus dedos moviéndose caprichosamente en círculos por su cintura, por debajo de su camisa y no pudo evitar suspirar. Su piel erizada, casi doliéndole, reclamándole atención…

El sonido del celular la hizo protestar y cuando Kate abrió los ojos, vio que Espo la mirada desde el otro escritorio con actitud analítica…

-Beckett…- dijo luego de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de compromiso.

-Amiga…- escuchó Kate y sonrió, Lanie.

-Hey… ¿cómo estás? ¿pasó algo?- le dijo Kate.

-No, no… quería avisarte que estoy bastante ocupada y no podré salir a tomar cerveza contigo esta noche…

-¿Ocupada? ¿Trabajo?

-¿Qué otro tipo de ocupación podríamos tener nosotras dos, detective Beckett? Somos adictas al trabajo… bueno, más tú que yo, pero igual…

-Es cierto… pero estoy tratando de cambiar…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, rememorando su sueño de hacía unos minutos.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Lanie y Kate supo que sonreía- ¿acaso estás intentando algo con alguien?

-Mmm no lo sé…

-Entonces sí…

-¡Hey!- Kate se quejó de la forma en que invariablemente, Lanie la leía.

-¿Lo conozco?- dijo Lanie y Kate volvió a morderse el labio.

-Lanie…- fue una advertencia.

-Oh por Dios… no me digas que es Castle…- dijo Lanie como si supiera.

Kate no contestó. No sabía si hacerlo o no, y de última, tampoco se sentía cómoda aún con la idea de contárselo a Lanie…

-No te preocupes…- dijo finalmente- digo, por lo de esta noche… es muy probable que esté cansada y me quiera quedar en casa…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lanie y decidió no insistir con el tópico del romance, cuando Kate estuviese lista seguramente le contaría…

Cuando Kate cortó la comunicación y levantó la vista, se encontró con un Esposito que la seguía observando en forma analítica pero ahora estaba al lado de su escritorio…

-¿Estás bien, Beckett?- le preguntó.

-Sí… ¿por qué?- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-Porque te vi con los ojos cerrados hace un rato… no quise molestarte…

-Solo… descansaba la vista…

-Y eso te hacía feliz…- dijo Espo y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?- le preguntó cortante cuando pudo recuperarse.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y luego de guiñarle el ojo, se fue a trabajar…

Kate se reclinó en el sillón y tomó un informe que se suponía debía leer. No podía concentrarse, la obsesión que tenía con Castle y sus besos la estaban matando…

Pretendió leer, no podía comprender nada de lo que leía y cuando estaba a punto de claudicar, sintió un suave sonido en su oído y sintió su piel del cuello erizarse al escucharlo.

-Buenos días… detective…- le dijo Rick.

Kate cerró los ojos un momento, que aunque breve, le permitió recuperar su compostura. Si fuera supersticiosa, pensaría que él le había hecho alguna clase de "trabajo" para que ella cayera en sus redes…

-Buenos días…- dijo sin volverse a mirarlo, se arriesgaba a que él estuviera demasiado cerca.

-¿Dormiste bien? – insistió él casi sin moverse, su aliento fresco acariciando su oído.

-Si… muy bien…- admitió ella e hizo lo que hubiera querido no hacer.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde él estaba y sus bocas quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Kate sintió que su corazón era perfectamente audible para todos en la comisaría. Deseó que él cerrara la distancia entre ambos y la besara allí mismo… sentía que no le importaba nada más…

-Kate…- le dijo él suavemente y ella levantó la vista, que tenía fija en sus labios.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

-Si no quieres que te bese, deberías alejarte un poco…- le dijo él y ella volvió a mirar sus labios, sonrió y luego giró la cabeza.

Rick se dio el lujo de mirarla y sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Lo estaba provocando o era solo su impresión?

Se acomodó en su silla y la observó en silencio. Pero el silencio se hizo eterno. Y cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró, Rick supo que en efecto, lo estaba provocando…

-¿Qué?- le dijo mientras masajeaba su cuello, parecía una roca bajo sus dedos.

-¿Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó mientras fantaseaba con ser él mismo quien masajeaba su cuello.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-No… solo me siento algo rara… se me pasará…

-Espero que no…- se arriesgó a decir él.

¿Por qué?

-Porque me encanta como me miras…

-Te miro como siempre, Castle…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Yo?

-Tú…

Kate se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, él le siguió de cerca y ella sintió su presencia detrás suyo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Kate subió y lo escuchó subir en silencio…

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Kate sintió las manos de él en su cintura y sus labios en su cuello…

Cerró los ojos, sofocó un suspiro. Tenía una idea bastante palpable de cuan afectado estaba él por ella. Castle no se había preocupado en disimularlo, y estaba apenas rozando su espalda baja…

Apretó sus labios cuando él llegó al punto más sensible de su cuello y la mordisqueó allí, suavemente, sin intención de dejarle una marca y ella fantaseó con que así fuera…

Kate sintió que el calor se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo cuando él la empujó contra la pared del ascensor y ahora sí, el innegable deseo de él, presionándola…

-Castle…- logró jadear ella con los ojos cerrados, desesperada por él.

-No puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto en ti, Kate…- le dijo entre besos.

-Castle…- insistió ella y giró en redondo, su boca a milímetros de distancia de la de él- ¿te diste cuenta de dónde estamos?

-Sí…- dijo él- lo siento…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con tanta intensidad que Rick no tuvo que preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si estaban en otro lugar…

Y en el momento en que iba a reaccionar, sintió el clásico sonido de la puerta, cuando se abría en el primer piso y la soltó de inmediato.

Kate lo miró con los ojos oscuros e inspiró hondo, buscando el aire que seguramente le faltaba. ¿Ahora qué?

* * *

**Las cosas se están poniendo intensas... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer, como siempre!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Castle…- dijo Kate en tono de advertencia cuando sentía una agradable y cálida sensación en su abdomen.

Rick tironeaba de su mano y la hacía caminar aprisa entre los pocos autos estacionados.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-No a donde querría…- dijo y la hizo apoyar en un recoveco bastante oscuro y a salvo de las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Estás loco?- le dijo con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión.

-Estoy loco por ti…- le dijo y la besó impetuosamente.

Kate le siguió la corriente, dejándose llevar por un buen rato, pero su consciencia comenzó a torturarla y como pudo, apartó su cara de la de él, que prosiguió su ataque por el cuello.

-Castle… por favor…- jadeó y él se detuvo y la miró.

-Lo siento… no puedo controlarme más…- le dijo él, también jadeando.

-Pero no podemos estar aquí… además de peligroso… ¿adónde te propones llegar? ¿te diste cuenta de que luego tendremos que poner cara de poker y seguir trabajando?

-Podríamos irnos… y… tú sabes…- le dijo él con cara de desesperación.

-Pero no lo haremos… ¿acaso no vas muy rápido?

-Nos tomó siglos llegar hasta aquí… estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Estaremos en el siglo que sea, pero yo tengo mis tiempos, Castle… lo siento…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Porque tu boca dice algo y tu cuerpo otra cosa…

-No voy a tener sexo contigo por un ataque de hormonas…

-¿Un ataque de hormonas?- Rick todavía no había recuperado el aire.

-Míranos… escondiéndonos como un par de adolescentes excitados… esto no es lo que yo quiero…- le dijo ella con resolución

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó.

-Si esto sucediera entre nosotros… me refiero a… tener… sexo…- dijo ella algo incómoda- me gustaría que fuera algo lindo, intenso, romántico… no un ataque desesperado, en la oscuridad, sin poder tomarnos el tiempo necesario… al borde de ser descubiertos…- terminó.

-Tienes razón… lo siento… aunque la idea del peligro me seduce demasiado…

-Si te importo un poco… deberías pensar que para una mujer, la primera vez en una relación es muy importante…

-¿Una relación? Espera un poco… ¿tú quieres una relación?

-¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad? ¿Amigos con privilegios?- le dijo ella alzando ambas cejas.

-Es cierto… quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que estés dispuesta a darme…

-¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Estás desesperado?- le preguntó ella algo impresionada.

-No, Beckett… hablo en serio…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Escucha, Rick…- dijo ella y luego se mordió el labio, odiaba sentirse vulnerable al llamarlo por su nombre- yo no creo que este sea el momento indicado para discutir este tema…

-¿Entocnes cuándo?

-No lo sé… más tarde… nos tomamos un café…

-¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

-Castle…- otra advertencia, allí era donde, a pesar de sentir una poderosa atracción hacia él, ella sentía que estaba con un niño de 9 años- dije hablar…

-Claro, sí… hablaremos de nuestra relación en un café…

-Sí… lo haremos…

-¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo, detective?

-Para nada… pero necesito tu atención focalizada en mis palabras… y sé que si nos encontramos a solas, lo que menos harás, será escucharme…- dijo con resolución.

-Como si eso te molestara tanto…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Podemos volver al trabajo ahora?- preguntó ella fingiendo fastidio.

-¿Puedo darte un último beso?- le dijo mirando sus labios de cerca.

-Mejor no… ambos sabemos cómo termina eso…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de apartarlo suavemente.

-Eres muy mala conmigo, Beckett…- le dijo él mientras la seguía de cerca.

-Por eso te gusto tanto…- murmuró ella mientras esperaban el ascensor.

* * *

Quisieran o no, tuvieron que dedicarse el trabajo, porque cuando subieron, Ryan y Espo los esperaban con un nuevo caso y ambos se absorbieron en tratar de conocer cada detalle…

Cuando terminó el día, Kate se tomó las sienes y suspiró. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado profundo. Trató de terminar de escribir un informe que debía y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, todo el mundo se había ido. Cuando comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba Castle, lo vio aparecer sonriente, mirándola con tanto cariño que sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-¿Cansada?

-Rendida…- dijo ella e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para aflojar su cuello.

-Escucha… yo sé que probablemente estás pensando en dejar lo de nuestro café para otro momento… pero yo te digo que tienes que comer algo… y te prometo que me portaré bien… solo quiero pasar un momento más junto a ti…

-Pero…- intentó protestar ella.

-Palabra de boy-scout…- dijo y levantó a mano.

-Tú no fuiste boy-scout…- protestó ella.

-Es una forma de decir…- dijo él- en serio… no te molestaré…- insistió.

Kate asintió y se puso su chaqueta. Rick caminó a su lado y en silencio, caminaron hacia el ascensor.

Rick la llevó a un pequeño lugar donde podían comer hamburguesas y se sentó a su lado sonriente luego de dejar la bandeja con la comida delante de ella.

Kate se dedicó a comer un buen rato en silencio y Rick hizo lo mismo, pero se dedicó también a observarla. Notó su cara de placidez cada vez que degustaba un bocado, se fijó en cómo se suavizaban sus rasgos cuando tomaba un trago del batido de frutillas qu el le había traído.

Kate sintió su mirada y se obligó a no reaccionar. Estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

Pero sus defensas se desvanecieron cuando sintió los dedos de él sobre su mano, acariciándola con suavidad.

Kate miró sus manos reunidas y luego los miró a los ojos. No había ni reproche ni sorpresa en su mirada, había agradecimiento.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó él y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí… gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… te acompañaré a casa…- le dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario… tú también estás cansado…

-Quiero hacerlo…- dijo y la acompañó.

Tomaron un taxi y Rick se bajó galantemente para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Fue un placer…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Siento que no hayamos podido hablar esta noche…- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes… creo que soñaré contigo… como hago siempre que te extraño y así podré soportar la espera hasta que hablemos…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate abrió la puerta y lo saludó desde adentro. Sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que se subió al taxi y el auto arrancó.

Suspiró y sintió un calor reconfortante recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso así era estar enamorada?

* * *

**Veremos como sigue esto... gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick sonrió cuando la vio salir del edificio, acomodándose el cabello, apurada, más hermosa que nunca. Casi no podía creer la reacción de su cuerpo cada vez que enfocaba su mirada en ella.

A lo largo de su vida adulta, muchas mujeres lo habían atraído y como cualquier hombre normal, él había actuado en consecuencia, pero con Kate, se sentía como un adolescente, como si todo le pasara por primera vez…

Kate levantó la mano para detener un taxi y su mirada se cruzó con la de él. No pudo evitar sonreír, quiso hacerlo, acostumbrada a enmascarar sus sentimientos pero no pudo.

Rick cruzó la calle con el café y los muffins preferidos de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-Buenos días…

-Hey… Castle… ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Creí que podía traerte el desayuno… y verte un rato antes…- dijo él y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió por un instante y luego lo miró con intención- ¿acaso crees que caeré rendida a tus pies por esto?

-Nunca te subestimaría tanto…- le dijo él y ella sonrió divertida, si de algo no se cansaba era de ese eterno jueguito de palabras entre ellos.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso…- dijo ella.

-Solo… quería verte unos minutos fuera del trabajo… así no te sonrojas cuando te digo que estás hermosa y que pensé mucho en ti…- le dijo él y luego alzó las cejas.

-Vaya… veo que estás usando artillería pesada…- dijo y se sonrojó un poco.

-Contigo es necesaria… pero créeme… no miento para nada…- dijo él.

-Digamos que yo también estuve pensando un poco en ti…

-¿Un poco?- protestó él algo dolido.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él y cuando iba a inclinarse para besar sus labios ella habló.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la mañana?- dijo algo incómoda.

-Puesto que seguramente no querrás que lleguemos juntos, solo me resta despedirte y extrañarte un momento, hasta que nos veamos en el trabajo…- dijo él sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ella, él alzó la mano y detuvo un taxi que pasaba. Abrió galantemente la puerta y la dejó subir.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió seductora.

-Nos vemos en un rato…- dijo él y se guardó las ganas de besarla para otro momento, no quería incomodarla.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, Kate se mordió el labio con culpa. Podría haberle dado un beso y nada hubiese cambiado… pensó. Luego abrió la bolsa, miró los muffins y sonrió mientras sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el abdomen.

Aunque no lo reconociera, adoraba esa postura nueva de Castle con respecto a ella. Él siempre había sido muy caballero con ella y había estado siempre en los detalles, pero el hecho de haberla esperado con el desayuno solo para verla un rato antes del trabajo, la había hecho tambalear todas sus resistencias a él…

No era que ella tuviese miedo… pero sabía que Rick realmente movía todas sus estructuras y hacía estragos tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Y esa clase de comportamientos, solo contribuía a que ella se acercara más, y también que quisiera más…

* * *

Kate salió del ascensor con una sonrisa y cuando Ryan y Espo la vieron, se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Desayunaste fuera?- le preguntó Ryan.

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y trató de ocultar la sonrisa.

-Pensamos que no vendrías tan temprano… deberías estar descansando un poco Beckett… te quedaste hasta muy tarde anoche…

-No importa… me levanté y vine… tenía ganas de verlo…s…- se corrigió con nerviosismo.

-¿A nosotros?

-Son un mal necesario… ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

En ese momento escuchó la voz de Rick que se acercaba y rogó que no se le notara el deseo de volver a verlo.

-Buenos días, chicos… detective…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró intentando disimular.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo Kate y sintió una punzada de deseo al observar la expresión de intimidad en su mirada.

-Ustedes dos…- dijo de pronto Espo señalándolos con los ojos entornados, pensativo- ¿no se habían visto?

-No…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con la mejor cara de disimulo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- añadió Rick.

-Llegaron con unos minutos de diferencia y tú llevas en la mano el café y los muffins que él siempre te compra… a ti sola…- dijo y lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Ah… sí…- dijo Kate nerviosa- de hecho nos encontramos en la puerta y Castle estaba al teléfono con… Alexis… y me dio esto… y yo… subí primero…

Rick la miró sorprendido por la rapidez con que había inventado una historia y Espo asintió.

-Sí… me parecía…- dijo y miró a Ryan que sonrió.

Ryan y Espo siguieron con su tarea y Rick se perdió un momento en los ojos de Kate, que trató de evitarlo.

-Dios… ¿eres así de rápida y efectiva para todo, detective?- dijo y juró la había visto morderse el labio a propósito para provocarlo.

-Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…- dijo él y miró sus labios, casi sin poder evitar abalanzarse sobre ella para demostrárselo.

-Quizás algún día…- siguió sonriendo ella.

-¿Cuándo podremos hablar tú y yo?

-No lo sé… pero la última vez que lo programamos salió mal…

-Es cierto…- asintió Rick- ¿te gustaría ir al cine hoy?

Kate lo miró con atención. ¿Le estaba proponiendo una cita?

-¿Qué propones ir a ver?- preguntó ella.

-Hay una función… "clásicos del cine francés" que creí que te gustaría… son tres películas seguidas… pero no tenemos que verlas todas… por supuesto…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Sí?- insistió él.

-Sí… ¿por qué no?

-¿Me dejarás tomar tu mano y abrazarte en la oscuridad?- le dijo con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Quizás…- dijo ella y se encaminó hacia su escritorio, tratando de no pensar…

Rick sonrió complacido. Tendrían oficialmente una cita, y él no la arruinaría… si se comportaba, quizás tuviera la posibilidad de tenerla cerca y hasta podría robarle un par de besos…

* * *

**Parece que Rick está decidido a hacer las cosas en forma calmada y prolija. Y parece que no se equivoca. Veremos que pasa. Gracias por seguirla!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick pestañeó sin poder creerlo cuando Kate se reunió con él en la puerta del cine. Tenía una luz especial, sonreía y todo lo que había a su alrededor desaparecía para él.

Vestía un vestido negro corto, no muy arreglado, pero que con su cabello rozando los hombros, la hacía ver interesante y, en contra de lo que muchos hubiesen pensado, acentuaba el color marrón verdoso de sus ojos.

-¿Llego a tiempo?- le dijo con una sonrisa instalada en su cara.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y dudó un momento si era el lugar indicado para besar sus labios. Sabía que Kate no era de las que adoraba las muestras en público.

-Menos mal…- dijo un poco más distendida, aunque siguió sonriendo- pensé que era tarde y que estabas esperándome desde hacía mucho…

-No… no es así… pero si tuviese que hacerlo no habría problemas…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza por su exceso de caballerosidad.

-¿Entramos?- le dijo y lo sorprendió tomándolo de la mano con suavidad, como si fuera algo natural entre ellos.

-Me siento un tonto… estás hermosa, Kate… quiero decir, siempre estás hermosa pero hoy te ves increíble… y me alegra que te hayas vestido así porque siento que indirectamente lo hiciste para mi…- dijo él y acarició su mano con cuidado, no quería incomodarla.

-No… no me vestí para ti…- dijo ella y luego sonrió, sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que compremos popcorn?

-No lo sé, ¿tú quieres?

-En realidad, traje bombones, pensé que te gustarían más… pero si quieres…

-No, no… con los bombones alcanzará…- dijo y sonrió de costado, halagada de que él pensara hasta en los detalles.

-Bien…- dijo él y tomó un programa y se lo alcanzó.

-Um… "L'heure d'été"… "Amour" y "Amélie"

-¿Te gustan ?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, realmente no recordaba haber visto las dos primeras y Amélie no había captado su atención demasiado, pero lo único que le importaba era estar con él.

Entraron al cine y se ubicaron a un costado a pedido de Kate, por si tenía que levantarse en algún momento, odiaba cruzarse delante de otra gente.

Se acomodaron en los asientos y Rick sonrió cuando ella apoyó su hombro suavemente en el de él.

Rick notó que ella lo miraba de costado y se preguntó si ella no estaría esperando un desborde pasional de su lado. Tenía pánico de no corresponder sus sentimientos, pero también de malinterpretarlos y echar a perder todo lo que había logrado.

Entre tanta duda, optó por tomar su mano y se ganó una sonrisa que correspondió en seguida. Kate se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió sus labios en sus dedos, besándolos respetuosamente, con dedicación.

Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando él giró suavemente su mano y hundió su nariz en la parte trasera de su muñeca, donde ella a veces colocaba unas gotas de perfume. Lo escuchó suspirar y fantaseó con sentarse sobre sus rodillas y besarlo hasta cansarse.

Sin embargo, todo se quedó en una fantasía y durante un buen rato, Kate tuvo que luchar con sus deseos y trató de relajarse.

La primer parte de la película transcurrió rápidamente y Rick terminó entrelazando sus dedos con ella y se enfocó en seguirla.

* * *

En determinado momento, extrajo una caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, inclinándose un poco para ofrecerle un bombón a Kate.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias, buscando sin poder ver cual prefería.

-Prueba este…- dijo él al verla indecisa y levantó uno que le ofreció con sus propios dedos.

Kate no quiso que se le notara el nerviosismo y tomó el bombón con delicadeza pero casi pierde el conocimiento al ver como él, luego, limpiara con su boca, los restos de chocolate que ella había dejado en sus dedos.

-Mmm…- dijo ella y entornó los ojos- mousse de chocolate…

-Increíble…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Prueba este…- dijo ella y pretendió levantar uno para dárselo a él.

Rick la miró a los ojos en la oscuridad y cuando se inclinaba para tomar el bombón, ella lo introdujo en su boca y lo miró expectante.

-Hey…- dijo él en voz baja a modo de protesta y para incomodarla tomó su mano y limpió sus dedos.

-No me provoques, Castle…- le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

-¿Yo te provoco?- dijo él con un gesto de inocencia- ¿quién me ofreció un bombón para terminar comiéndoselo en mis narices?

-Tienes razón… el próximo lo compartiremos…- dijo ella y sonrió provocándolo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó él cuando la vio levantar la mano con otro.

-Mmm…- dijo mordiéndolo con suavidad y la crema que estaba dentro manchó un poco sus labios- prueba…- dijo y le extendió la mitad que había quedado.

Rick la miró, tomó el bombón y luego se inclinó, mirando sus labios con deseo.

-¿Me permites?- le dijo cuando terminó de comer el bombón.

Kate asintió suavemente y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando él la tomó de la cara y deslizó su lengua, limpiando la crema de sus labios con tanta lentitud que por poco ella protesta.

Cuando Rick se alejó un poco, la poca iluminación de la película le permitió verla con los ojos aún cerrados y la boca entreabierta y simplemente no quiso hacerse más el tonto.

Descendió sus labios sobre los de ella tentativamente y la escuchó suspirar. Casi imperceptiblemente, pero él supo que estaba aliviada.

Kate se perdió en las tenues caricias de Rick y sintió que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Lo dejó hacer durante lo que le parecieron siglos. La exploración fue lenta, tortuosa y Kate sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del deseo que casi no podía controlar.

Sin embargo, solo se limitó a tomar lo que él le daba.

De pronto, él separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró con ternura. Kate le sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, pero con mayor ímpetu y lo exploró profundamente.

Rick deslizó las manos y la tomó de los hombros mientras sus lenguas danzaban ferozmente luego de un rato de exploración.

Se olvidaron de la película, y cuando sintieron que las luces se encendían, se separaron abruptamente y se miraron ruborizados.

-¿Quieres… te gustaría que te traiga algo?- le dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-No… solo… ¿me llevas a casa?- le dijo ella aún jadeando, sin aire.

* * *

**Es una tortura (también para mí cuando lo escribo), espero que les siga gustando y disculpen mis demoras!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick la miró sin comprender.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Acaso hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal?

-No…- dijo ella y para enfatizar negó con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad quieres irte?

-Quiero salir de aquí… me siento algo incómoda…

-¿Por mi culpa?

-No, Castle…- dijo y se levantó.

Rick caminó a su lado preguntándose lo que ocurría y cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

-A tu casa entonces…- dijo él casi sin mirarla, algo desanimado.

-Si no te molesta…- dijo ella e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de él, confortablemente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, casi sin hacer comentarios durante el viaje, Rick la acompañó hasta la puerta y ella sonrió antes de entrar.

-¿Quieres subir a tomar un café?- le preguntó y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada.

-¿No estás muy cansada?

-No… no te preocupes…- dijo ella y él la siguió.

Entraron a la casa y ella sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en el sillón. Rick la siguió con la mirada, algo inquieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Kate se puso a batir café instantáneo y hacía movimientos con el cuello para aliviar tensiones, sin darse cuenta…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Rick masajeando su cuello suavemente, casi invitándola a que se reclinara sobre él. La caricia era respetuosa, intensa, Rick aplicaba la presión necesaria, solo eso…

Kate sintió que podría quedarse ahí con él indefinidamente y que nunca tendría suficiente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Escuchó la voz de Rick baja y grave en su oído y sintió que su piel se erizaba…

-¿Mejor?- le dijo él y ella asintió, aunque hubiese preferido decirle que todavía tenía dolor.

-Gracias…- le dijo y quiso darse vuelta y perderse en sus brazos. Cerrar los ojos y quedarse ahí para siempre.

-Kate…- continuó él en su oído- no tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo…

-Tú tampoco…- le dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz.

Rick se separó un poco y se permitió el lujo de mirarla.

-¿Acaso se te perdió algo?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él siempre la había mirado con desparpajo, y eso, a ella, le encantaba.

-Solo estoy recabando material para mis fantasías…- dijo él con sinceridad y ella rió.

-Pues… avísame cuando termines… ¿o quieres que pose para ti?

-No me tientes…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja desafiante.

-Bien… no lo haré…- dijo ella y le dio la espalda.

Kate se mordió el labio, casi no soportaba más la tensión que había entre ellos esa noche y no quería tomar la iniciativa.

Terminó de preparar el café y él se mantuvo cerca pero cuando ella giró para darle la taza, tuvo mala suerte y le volcó todo encima de la camisa y Rick cerró los ojos por el dolor que le producía el líquido caliente.

-Dios, lo siento, Castle…- dijo Kate y lo miró con cara de terror.

-No… no te preocupes…- le dijo él y ella dejó la taza y movió sus manos con rapidez, desabotonando la camisa.

-Dame la camisa, te la lavaré…- dijo sin pensar y él le sostuvo las manos.

-No… en serio…

-Además… déjame ver si no te saldrán ampollas por la quemadura…

-No fue tan grave, Kate…

-Soy una tonta…- dijo ella e insistió hasta que le quitó la camisa- ¿por qué no vas al baño y te limpias un poco? Yo pondré la camisa a lavar enseguida…

Rick no lo pensó mucho e hizo lo que ella le decía. Cuando volvió la vio agachada poniendo la camisa en la lavadora. Sus piernas larguísimas eran imposibles de no mirar y el vestido la enmarcaba lo necesario para dejarlo sin aire.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y se rio de estar en esa situación y no saber qué hacer…

Kate giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos lo acariciaron rápidamente, pero guardó la compostura.

-Listo… en un rato estará lista…- dijo ella y se acercó- déjame ver… tengo una crema especial para quemaduras…

-Estoy bien, Kate…- dijo él pero ella se inclinó para mirar de cerca una marca que le había quedado en la parte superior del tórax, a la altura del esternón.

-Aquí hay una…- dijo y rodeó la marca con el dedo suavemente y acercó un poco la cara. Rick sintió una punzada de deseo cuando sintió la respiración de Kate sobre su piel.

-Kate…- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada y sintió el dedo de ella, más abajo, a la altura del ombligo.

-Aquí hay otra…- dijo Kate.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si ella apoyaba sus labios ahí y testeaba su piel. El deseo ya la mareaba y Kate no quería cometer errores.

Sintió las manos de Rick en sus muñecas y cuando levantó la vista.

-Ya basta, Kate… no puedo controlarme más…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Escucha… yo me doy cuenta de que ambos hacemos lo que podemos… pero no voy a tomarme esto a la ligera… es demasiado importante…- dijo él.

-Bien…- dijo ella, claramente estaba un poco desilusionada pero no dijo nada- te traeré unas mantas y una almohada, puedes quedarte en el sillón si quieres…

-¿Quedarme?

-¿Piensas irte desnudo a tu casa?

-No… bueno…

-Tienes razón… estoy un poco cansada… pero si quieres esperar la camisa para poder irte, adelante… siéntete como en casa…

-¿Estás enojada?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Para nada… ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?- intentó él.

-Mejor no…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Entonces estás enojada…

-Si yo te dejo besarme, querré hacer el amor contigo… es más… ya lo estoy deseando… si tú no quieres tomarte las cosas a la ligera, te pido colaboración… soy una mujer de carne y hueso y mi cuerpo también tiene sus necesidades…- le dijo categóricamente y él asintió.

-Sí… está bien…- dijo solamente.

-Buenas noches…- dijo luego de traerle las mantas y la almohada.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo él.

Rick se acostó en el sillón y suspiró.

-Soy un estúpido- dijo en voz baja.

Kate se puso un short y una remera de cuello ancho que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto y suspiró al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas cuando se acostó. Cerró los ojos sin poder dejar de pensar que Rick estaba a pocos metros de ella, durmiendo en el sillón.

* * *

**No creo que puedan aguantar mucho más... veremos que pasa en el próximo! Gracias por seguirlo!**


End file.
